Hurry! Save Goby!
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Goby has fallen sick and he's not just sick, it's only just a matter of time! Will Goby's friends be on time to save him and will he pull through? Or will it be too late and the Guppies have to live on without him? And is any of this really going on? Rating K Plus just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Story Healing a Sick Friend by Bubblegupsluvr96

If you've never read that story before, I highly recommend you read that one first before reading this one. It's not a lot of fun to watch any sequel before watching the prequel to it, if you know what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bubble Guppies or the characters within. Also, the last names given to the characters are made up last names given to them just for fun. I don't know their real last names.

**Story:**

It is blissful morning and Goby Smith and Gil Richardson are on their way to their school and Bubble Puppy is with them.

"Got a bunch of bones inside me," Goby and Gil are singing. "Got a bunch of bones inside me, yeah. A whole bunch of bones that everyone owns, underneath the skin we're in."

"Got a whole bunch of bones!" sings Gil.

"Got a bunch of bones inside me," sings Goby.

"Got a whole bunch of bones!" sings Gil.

"Got a bunch of bones inside me," sings Goby.

"A bunch of bones!" sings Gil.

"A bunch of bones…" sings Goby.

"That everyone owns," sings both Goby and Gil, "underneath the skin we're in."

"Arf, arf" goes Bubble Puppy singing the only line he can sing.

"Underneath the skin we're in," Goby and Gil sing slowly as they finish up the song.

Then Goby and Gil laugh and give each other high-fives.

"That was awesome!" says Gil.

"It sure was," says Goby.

"I just can't get enough of that song," says Gil.

"Me neither," says Goby.

"Come on," says Gil, "let's get to school."

"Okay," replies Goby.

"Come on Bubble Puppy," says Gil.

"Arf, arf," barks Bubble Puppy.

So Gil, Goby, and Bubble Puppy make their way to school.

Suddenly Goby starts to feel uneasy, his stomach starts to hurt. He puts his hands on his belly, his eyes close halfway and he slows down and stops. Bubble Puppy stops and looks at Goby and then goes to him knowing something is wrong with him but doesn't make a loud sound. Gil doesn't realize what's happening to his friend until he looks to his side and notices that he isn't next to him. He also notices Bubble Puppy isn't with him either and then turns around and sees them both. But he is a bit concerned about Goby.

"Goby?" asks Gil.

Gil then swims back to Goby, who has just sat down on his rear end still holding his stomach.

"Goby," says Gil, "are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I," Goby utters, "*unh,* I don't feel so good. My, *uhh*, stomach hurts."

Goby then lays down completely horizontal and is panting.

"Ahhh," says Goby, "now my stomach feels like it's on fire. I feel like I'm gonna throw up! Ahhh!"

"Oh no," says Gil, it can't be! Is the Arklampsia back?"

Goby tries to answer, "I don't know. *Ah* Maybe."

"Goby," says Gil, "just stay here! Don't move! I'm going to go get Mr. Grouper!"

"O…kay," Goby utters.

"Don't try to talk too much," says Gil, "try to save your energy."

Then he turns his head to Bubble Puppy.

"Bubble Puppy," he says, "stay here and guard Goby until I get back!"

"Arf, arf," barks Bubble Puppy.

"I'll hurry back," says Gil as he swims as fast as he can to the school he goes to.

At school, the other four Guppies, Molly Lopez, Deema Larson, Oona Kwan, and Nonny Livingston are sitting in their usual seats.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" they all say as he swims passed his students.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Grouper replies back to them.

Just then, Gil comes in quickly saying in a soft but frantic voice, "Mr. Grouper, Mr. Grouper!"

"Is something the matter Gil?" asks Mr. Grouper.

"Not something," answers Gil, "someone!"

"Who?" asks Molly.

"Where's Goby?" asks Deema.

"And where's Bubble Puppy?" asks Oona.

"That's what I'm trying to say!" says Gil, "there's something wrong with Goby. He's lying on the ground and he says his stomach feels like it's on fire."

Mr. Grouper and the four other guppies gasp.

"Oh no!" says Oona.

"That's terrible," says Deema.

"Where is he?" asks Nonny.

"I suspect he could be suffering from Arklampsia again," Gil says.

"Oh no!" say all the little Guppies.

"Oh I hope not," says Nonny.

"Yeah not after all the trouble we went through last time he had it!" says Deema.

"Come on everyone," says Gil, "I'll take you to him. Bubble Puppy is guarding him. In case it is Arklampsia, there's not a minute to lose!"

So Mr. Grouper, Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny leave the classroom and follow Gil out to where he last left Goby.

When Gil sees Goby and Bubble Puppy, he points his finger and says "There Mr. Grouper! There's Goby and Bubble Puppy."

Gil, Mr. Grouper, and the little guppies swim as fast as they can and examine Goby, who still has his hand on his stomach and now has his tongue out and his eyes mostly closed, when they are near him.

"Everybody stay back," says Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper goes up to Goby and says to him, "Goby, can you speak?"

Goby can barely talk and is panting heavily.

"Hi," Goby struggles to say in a faint voice, "Mr. Grouper."

Mr. Grouper puts his front fin on Goby's forehead.

"Whoa!" says Mr. Grouper, "you're running a fever! You're really, really hot!"

"Ohhhhhh," goes Goby.

"Oh now I really hope he doesn't have Arklampsia," says Deema, "because Mr. Grouper just touched him!"

"Don't worry Oona," says Molly, "maybe it's something else."

"I hope so," says Oona, "I mean I don't like that Goby is sick again but I hope he's not contagious."

Meanwhile:

"Hang in there Goby," says Mr. Grouper. "I'll call a clambulance."

Mr. Grouper grabs his cell phone and calls the Bubbletucky Hospital.

"Hospital?" answers the female receptionist at the front desk.

"Yes, this is Mr. Grouper," he says. "One of my students is very sick. He's lying on the ground with his hand on his stomach. He's panting constantly and I felt his forehead and it's really warm!"

"Okay Mr. Grouper," says the receptionist, "we're sending a clambulance right now."

"Okay," says Mr. Grouper, "thanks, appreciate it!"

Then Mr. Grouper hangs up and puts his cell away.

"Help is on the way Goby," says Mr. Grouper, "hang in there."

"Is he going to be okay?" asks Oona.

"I don't know," says Mr. Grouper, "but I really hope so."

"I hope so too!" says Gil.

Minutes later a siren can be heard and the sound gets louder and louder. It's the clambulance with its lights flashing and it is approaching Mr. Grouper and his students and Bubble Puppy.

"Here comes the clambulance" says Oona pointing at it.

The clambulance pulls up to the group, the siren goes silent, then the vehicle circles around and goes away a little. Then the vehicle beeps as it slowly backs up.

Then two male crabs in caps come out of the clambulance, one named Rocky, the driver, and the other named Tevin.

"Hi Mr. Grouper and kids," says Rocky.

"What's the trouble?" asks Tevin.

Mr. Grouper shows the two crabs Goby lying down on his back.

"That's Goby," says Mr. Grouper, "he's not well and we don't know what's wrong with him."

Rocky and Tevin rush over to Goby and examine him.

"Uh Rocky," says Tevin, "this isn't good."

"No it isn't," says Rocky, "we better get him in the clambulance right away!"

"Let's get the stretcher," says Tevin to Rocky.

And they rush back to the clambulance and get the stretcher from the back and bring it out and roll it to Goby and lay it right next to him. Then Rocky and Tevin lift Goby up and lay him on the stretcher and roll him into the back of the clambulance and shut the doors.

"We're getting him to the hospital right now," says Rocky.

"Okay," says Mr. Grouper, "we'll be right there."

Tevin opens one of the back doors to the clambulance and goes in to nurse Gil until they get to the hospital and shuts the door. Rocky gets back in the driver's seat, closes the door and reactivates the siren and the flashing lights and off it goes to the hospital.

"Oh I hope he's going to be alright," says Oona.

"So do I," says Molly.

"I really hope he's going to be okay," says Gil.

"I think we all do," says Mr. Grouper.

"I know I do," says Deema.

"Same here," says Nonny.

"Arf, arf," says Bubble Puppy.

"Come on guys," says Mr. Grouper, "let's go back to the school and from there I'll drive us to the hospital.

And Mr. Grouper and his five remaining students and Bubble Puppy do just so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: A character from Healing a Sick Friend reappears in this story. You'll see.**

Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy and the five guppies are now at the hospital, where Goby is being seen. They are now sitting in the Emergency waiting room. Gil has Bubble Puppy on his lap.

"Please don't let it be Arklampsia," says Gil petting Bubble Puppy.

"It might not be," says Nonny.

"How do we know?" asks Gil.

"Yeah, Nonny," says Oona.

"I don't know," says Nonny, "I'm not saying it is and I'm not saying it isn't. But I can't tell you what's happening to Goby right now.

"Calm down guys," says Mr. Grouper, "we'll find out what's going on as soon as the doctors tell us what's going on."

"Yeah," says Deema, "and let's try to give Nonny a break."

"Thanks you Deema," says Nonny.

"You're welcome, Nonners," she replies.

Minutes later, Dr. Fisher comes.

"Well hi again Mr. Grouper and the Bubble Guppies," she says.

"Hi Dr. Fisher," they all say.

"Molly," says Gil, "can you please hold Bubble Puppy for a minute?"

"Uh," says Molly, "sure Gil."

Gil hands Bubble Puppy over to Molly and then rushes to Dr. Fisher.

"Dr. Fisher," says Gil, "excuse me. Excuse my manners, but what's wrong with Goby? Please tell me it's not Arklampsia again!"

"Hang on Gil," says Dr. Fisher putting her hands up at him, "I'm getting there, just calm down."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Fisher," says Gil looking down in shame.

"That's okay," says Dr. Fisher.

Dr. Fisher goes on to say to everyone of Gil's friends and teacher, "We checked on Goby and the good news is: he doesn't have Arklampsia."

Mr. Grouper and all the Guppies are all relived.

"Whew!" says Gil.

"Thank goodness," says Oona.

"That's a relief!" says Deema.

"But I'm afraid there's some bad news," says Dr. Fisher.

"What's that, Dr. Fisher?" asks Mr. Grouper.

"It's much worse than Arklampsia," she says.

"Gasp!" all the Guppies say.

"Gil has what is called Stumo-Splurosis," Dr. Fisher says.

"What's that?" asks Oona?

Even Nonny is stumped on this one.

"I'm glad you asked," says Dr. Fisher. "Stumo-Splurosis is (another made up disease like Arklampsia) a deadly stomach disease that eats away at your stomach. And it can be caused by eating meat, poultry, fish, or eggs carrying hepatitis C, which unfortunately Goby also has."

"Oh no!" says the little Guppies.

"I'll bet it's that restaurant his father took him to again," says Gil, "either one or all the employees need to be fired or that restaurant needs to be shut down."

"We don't know if that's the case," says Dr. Fisher, "and unfortunately Gil is unable to talk. He's barely able to move!"

Mr. Grouper and all the Guppies get really concerned, especially Gil, who's best friend is Goby.

"Can Stumo-Splurosis be cured?" asks Gil.

"The good news is," says Dr. Fisher, "yes it can. But it has to be cured quickly because Stumo-Splurosis kills its victims faster than Arklampsia.

All the guppies gasp.

"What's the cure?" asks Gil?

"Can coral tonic cure him like it did with the Arklampsia?" asks Molly.

"Actually," says Dr. Fisher, "I'm afraid it doesn't cure Stumo-Splurosis. But it can stall it but only for a short time. But Gil really needs is a medicine called Tyclonisome."

"What's that?" asks Oona?

Nonny can answer this and does, "Tyclonisome is a medicine made out of sea-weed, sea-cumcumber, jelly-fish jelly, and some other products but I can't remember what else is in it."

"What he said," says Dr. Fisher, "but unfortunately we ran out of that too."

"Great!" says Deema.

"Good news is," says Dr. Fisher, "we still have just one short bottle of coral tonic we can use that can perhaps give Goby more time, but it only works for four hours."

Just then, another doctor, a female lobster type doctor rushes by with a small jar.

Dr. Fisher turns around and says "Excuse me, Dr. Progger?"

"What is it Dr. Fisher?" asks Dr. Progger. "I really need to get this to a patient immediately."

"That's not the last jar of coral tonic is it?" asks Dr. Fisher. "Because I need some for my patient."

"I'm afraid it is," says Dr. Progger. "And unfortunately there's not enough for two patients and my patient only has five minutes left."

"Okay Dr. Progger," says Dr. Fisher, "Get that to your patient quickly!"

And Dr. Progger walks off quickly to her patient.

"Now what?" asks Gil.

"Well," says Dr. Fisher, "we really need the Tyclonisome fast!"

"Where can we get it?" asks Molly.

"The same place you got the coral tonic," says Dr. Fisher.

"No," says Deema. "Not…"

"Sea foam village," say Deema, Molly, and Gil.

"I tripped and fell and bled on my way there!" exclaims Nonny.

"Well," says Dr. Fisher, "it's the nearest available place that has the Tyclonisome and many of our other medicines. The next closest place is 750 miles further away than Sea Foam Village and that's out of the way. You'll never make it that far and back in time."

Mr. Grouper and the Guppies are at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," says Dr. Fisher, "but your best bet is Sea Foam Village. But you need to get there quickly and back, who knows how long your friend Goby has?"

"What do you mean, Dr?" asks Molly.

"Stumo-Splurosis kills some people faster than others no matter what race, age, or gender the person is.

"And is it contagious like Arklampsia?" asks Oona.

"It is but it's not as contagious," says Dr. Fisher, "but it can spread from person to person via bodily fluids like saliva or blood and it can spread like AIDS, only this is much deadlier than AIDS."

"Oh no!" say the guppies.

Gil says to his friends, "Listen up everybody, we have no choice. We have to go to Sea Foam Village and we have to get there now!"

"Don't you want to see Goby and say good bye to him before you go?" asks Dr. Fisher.

"There's no time for that!" says Gil. "Now does anyone here have to go to the bathroom? And by that I mean does anybody have to pee real quick?"

Molly, Deema, and Oona rush to the Women's bathroom.

"Come on Nonny!" says Gil. "Bubble Puppy, stay here with Mr. Grouper."

Gil and Nonny rush to the Men's bathroom.

After everyone is finished they go they meet outside the restrooms.

"Okay good," says Gil, "you're all here. Now let's go to Sea Foam Village now!"

"Aye Aye Gil," the rest of the Guppies say.

"Now let's hurry and save Goby!" orders Gil.

The Guppies all rush out of the hospital and make their way back to Sea Foam Village.

How do you think things will go on the Guppies' voyage to Sea Foam Village? Will they all make it there this time or are some of them going to fall along the way? And will they run into gang members again? And will Goby survive, or is this the end for him? Find out in chapter 3.

One more question: Did you read Healing a Sick Friend by Bubblegupsluvr96 yet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: A few more but not all characters from Bubblegupsluvr96's story reappear. I'm also adding my own characters.**

So once again Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, and Nonny make their dangerous trek back to Sea Foam Village. They once again go through the very rocky terrain and nothing's changed since the last time they came through this way.

"Now everybody," says Gil, "you too Nonny, please be very careful, every second counts and we don't have time to get into any accidents!"

Nonny doesn't say anything but does try to be careful.

They finally pass the rock terrain and rush to Sea Foam Village. They make it there one minute sooner than before.

"Everybody alright?" asks Gil.

"Yeah," the rest of the Guppies answer."

"Good," says Gil, "let's go find that hospital."

"This must be Sea Foam Village," says Nonny.

"Yes it is," says Gil, "didn't you read the sign?"

Nonny is silent.

"Never mind," says Gil, "let's get to the hospital now!"

But not too long after they enter Sea Foam village, they meet the gang members again and this time there are four of them!

"Gasp!" all the guppies go.

"So," says the ring leader, "we meet again!"

"Oh no," says Gil, "not you guys again!"

"Sorry," says one of the other gang members known as Gang Member #1, "it's us."

Then Molly asks, "hey, wasn't there one more person with you guys?"

Molly is referring to the one called "Gang Member #2."

Deema and Gil notice he's not there too.

"Yeah," says the Ring Leader, "he was but he was caught and thrown in the hew scow. So I recruited these two guys, and I added a fourth member to make our gang tougher."

"If you don't mind," says Molly, "we have to get to the hospital."

"Oh you'll all be going to the hospital when we get through with you five" says Gang Member #3, who possibly replaced Gang Member #2.

"Or worse!" says Gang Member #4.

"Look," says Gil, "you don't understand. One of our friends who isn't here with us right now is in a hospital back in Bubbletucky and he doesn't have that long to live and we're here to get an antidote from the hospital here in this town to save him."

"Well why didn't you say so?" asks the Ring Leader.

"Huh?" asks the Bubble Guppies. But before any one of them could say anything:

"I'll tell you why," says Gang Member #1, "because WE DON'T CARE!"

All the Gang Members laugh hard. They were being sarcastic about the "Why didn't you say so?" remark.

Deema gets really impatient. She steps right up to them and in front of her friends and yells with a very angry expression on her face.

"LISTEN UP YOU THUGS!" she screams, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES SO DON'T PLAY WITH US! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF OUR WAY, LET US GO TO THE HOSPITAL, AND LEAVE US ALONE, I AM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!"

"Did you hear that?" says Gang Member #3, "she says she's going to call the police!"

"Oooh I'm scared!" says Gang Member # 1.

"Yeah," says Gang Member #3, "me too!"

"AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!" Deema finishes.

"Oh like a little girl like you can call the cops with your funny-sounding voice," says Gang Member #1

"Yeah," says the Ring Leader, "What are you going to do? Scream 'POLICE' at the top of your lungs?"

Deema gets more irritated.

"Friends," says Deema with her face still on the gang members, "cover your ears!"

Molly, Oona, Gil, and Nonny cover their ears. Then Deema takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and shouts as loud as a train horn, "PO-LICE!

Deema's voice is so loud it causes the gang members to cover their ears and shakes buildings. Thank goodness she doesn't break any windows.

Deema then folders her arms and shows a creepy smile to the gang members."

"Uh boss," asks Gang Member #1 to the ring leader, "I don't think this kid was kidding."

"Yeah, boss," says Gang Member #3. "Her voice was really loud."

"And for all I know," says the last Gang Member, "the cops might be on their way now."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" says the Ring Leader, "this girl may have screamed the loudest sound I ever heard any one hear, the police aren't going to come!"

Then sirens wale and wale louder.

"Uh boss," asks Gang Member #1, "is that what I think it is?"

"It's probably just a clambulance!" says the Ring Leader.

"Or maybe just a fire truck," says Gang Member #3

"Or the border patrol," says the last Gang Member.

The Ring Leader and the other two gang members looked at him funny.

"Just saying," he said shrugging his arms and putting his hands face up.

But soon they find out that is the police and six cars with their lights on and their sirens off once they get there. Eight police officers, including Officer Miranda get out of their cars.

Officer Miranda says on a loud speaker, "Attention gang members, we have you surrounded! Please put your hands up, you are all under arrest!"

Realizing the gang members are out-numbered, they surrender. The officers come up to them, grab them by their hands and place hand-cuffs on them, push them in their cars and drive them away. Now they're going to where one of them members already is. All the police cars leave except officer Miranda's.

"Are you kids okay?" he asks.

Gil answers, "We are now, now that you came and got those guys away, which by the way, thank you."

"Well," says Officer Miranda, "if it weren't for your friend Deema here, we wouldn't have come as soon as we did, nor would we have taken care of those gang members, they've been nothing but trouble. But thanks to you, and you guys were brave to handle them, they will be going away for a long time!"

"That's good," says Molly.

"Hey," says Gil, "I hate to break up this conversation but we have a dying friend we need to try to save! We need to get to the Hospital to get that medicine and go back to Bubbletucky!"

"I can take you guys there and then back to Bubbletucky," says Officer Miranda.

"You will?" asks Gil.

"Yep," says Officer Miranda, "I have to go back over there today anyway."

"Well what are we waiting for," asks Oona, "let's hop in!"

So without further delay the Guppies get in Officer Miranda's car. Gil sits up in the front seat and Nonny and the three girls sit in the back. The backseat is built for three but the Guppies are small enough to fit four but it is a tight squeeze and they're all buckled in.

"Everybody ready?" asks Officer Miranda.

"Yes," all the little guppies say.

And Officer Miranda drives them to the Sea Foam Village Hospital.

When there, Officer Miranda stays in his car and the Guppies all get out and go into the building and find the pharmacy.

"Now Gil," says Molly, "if you see Juliet again, please try to stay focused!"

"I will Molly," says Gil.

"I mean it!" she says.

Then they go to the pharmacy desk. They find that Juliet isn't working there at the moment. Instead it's this red-headed lobster named Chris, and he helps them.

"May I help you children?" he asks.

Gil say, "Yes, we're looking for this medicine called…called."

Gil couldn't remember what he was sent to find.

"Guys help me out here!" he says.

"We're here to get some Tyclonisome," says Nonny.

"Thank you," says Gil to Nonny. Then he turns to Chris and asks, "Do you have any of that?"

"As a matter of fact," says Chris, "we do!"

The guppies are all happy to hear that.

"Here," says Chris, "let me go get it for you."

Less than fourty seconds later, Chris, having found the medication they were looking for gives it to them.

"Here you guy's go," he says handing it to them.

"Thank you!" they all say.

"You're welcome," says Chris. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No thanks," says Oona.

"Come on," says Gil, "we gotta bounce!"

"You kids have a good day now!" says Chris.

"Thanks you too," says Molly.

They don't have to pay for the medicine.

So the Guppies get back into Officer Miranda's car and sit where they've all sat before and buckle back up.

"Is everyone ready?" Officer Miranda asks.

"Ready," all the little guppies say.

"Let's roll!" says Officer Miranda.

And Officer Miranda drives the Bubble Guppies back to Bubbletucky.

When back in Bubbletucky, Officer Miranda dropped the guppies off at the hospital. They thanked him, said their good byes and went into the hospital to deliver the medicine.

The little Guppies meet with Mr. Grouper and Dr. Fisher.

"We got the medicine," shouts Gil as he and his friends approach, "we got the medicine!"

When Gil and his friends stop at Mr. Grouper and Dr. Fisher, Gil hands over the Tyclonisome, but Mr. Grouper and Dr. Fisher stand there looking at him and the other four Guppies and do not have smiles on their faces and they don't take the medicine from Gil.

"Uh," says Gil who is no longer smiling and neither are the other four guppies, "something's wrong is there?"

Mr. Grouper and Dr. Fisher look at each other for a few seconds. Then Dr. Fisher starts talking to the guppies.

"I don't know how to tell you this guys," she says, "but…"

Gil is afraid to hear what else Dr. Fisher is about to say.

Dr. Fisher says, "Your friend Goby… has died."

"WHAT?!" asks all the Guppies.

"I'm sorry," says Dr. Fisher, "but his Stumo-Splurosis got the best of him. And now he's gone. There's nothing more we can do."

"Oh no!" say Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny in shock.

Gil reacts a little differently though.

"No!" he says. "I can't accept that as fact! I have to go see him."

Gil swims off to Goby's room real quick.

"Gil, wait!" says Dr. Fisher.

But Gil is too concerned about his friend Goby to listen to Dr. Fisher. He finds Goby's room and sees Goby lying completely still and rushes to him.

**Author's warning: If you're an emotional person in any way shape or form, you better have some cleanix handy! I didn't say this earlier because I didn't want any of you to find out immediately that Goby was going to die, I wanted it to come right out at you kind of like a lion hiding in the stalks to pounce on you.**

"Goby?" says Gil, "Goby?!"

Gil is not yet aware that he's only talking to Goby's lifeless, breathless body. Goby's eyes are closed completely, his mouth is open and he's completely motionless.

"Goby come on please wake up!" begs Gil rubbing Goby's stomach trying to wake him up and still nothing.

Finally Dr. Fisher, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy, and the other four surviving guppies come in.

"Gil," says Dr. Fisher, "I'm really sorry but your friend Goby can't hear you. Goby has passed away."

"He has?" asks Gil with tears filling up his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Gil," says Dr. Fisher, "Goby has expired. I'm sorry."

"Noooooooooooo!" says Gil.

Gil breaks down and cries loudly. He then goes over and touches Goby for the last time. He put both of his hands on Goby's lifeless body and lays his head on his stomach and sobs. At first everyone leaves Gil alone for a moment but looks at Gil with sad faces themselves as they watch and listen to him cry. Then Molly and Oona approach Gil, Molly on Gil's left side, Oona on his right. They take him by the arms and pull him away from Goby. Then Molly and Oona escort Gil, still crying like a little kid, which technically he is, out of the room, but not without Gil turning his head and taking one last look at Goby until he is taken to where Goby is completely out of his site.

The poor guppies, especially Gil, did what they could but sadly it was too late.

Is Goby really dead? Has Gil really lost his best friend as did the rest of the guppies and Mr. Grouper? Did we really just lose one of the six precious Bubble Guppies? Will the Guppies, Mr. Grouper, and others have to plan a funeral, and will they have one? Find out in this story's last chapter coming up next.

**Author's Note: As I was writing this, I got a little emotional and gave way to crying myself. But the fact that Goby died isn't what made me cry, it was Gil's reaction. And now when I think about Gil crying the way he did, it makes me want to cry, seeing and hearing an inconsolable Gil in deep emotional pain because of his loss, and those of his friends. It wasn't my original intent to make my audience cry but if it did for whatever the reason, and it can be any reason, I feel your pain. ****And to all of those of you who really loved Goby, if I offended any of you, I am truly, truly sorry.**

**But please don't stop on this chapter, please read on. If you need to, feel free to step away from this story for as long as you need to, but please do try to come back and finish reading the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

One morning, Gil wakes up in his bedroom and sits up fast with his eyes and mouth wide open gasping. He then scans his room looking left, then looking right.

"Boy," he says, "I had a nightmare!"

Gil is still and silent for a few seconds. Then he breaks down and cries. Bubble Puppy, who is sleeping on Gil's bed wakes up and hears him and then looks at him concerned. Bubbly Puppy gets up and slowly approaches him and tilts his (Bubble Puppy's) head. Then Bubble Puppy cuddles up to Gil and Gil uncovers his face with tears still in his eyes.

"Morning Bubble Puppy," says Gil still crying.

Bubbly Puppy licks Gil on the cheek twice.

"Thanks Bubble Puppy," says Gil, "but I'm still feeling really sad right now. You won't believe it."

Gil then reaches over to his night stand and looks at his framed picture of himself and Goby together. Then Gil bows his head onto his arms and sobs some more. Then he lifts his head up, opens his arms, and embraces Bubble Puppy to himself, holding him to his chest and his chin on top of Bubble Puppy's head. Bubble Puppy then licks Gil a few more times. Even though he's very sad, he knows he still has to go to school.

"Come on boy," says Gil. "Let's go to school."

So Gil gets out of bed and gets himself ready for school.

Gil and Bubble Puppy are now on their way to Mr. Grouper's class. Gil leaves home eating no breakfast due to lack of appetite.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Grouper's class:

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" says his other students.

"Well good morning everyone," he answers back.

Just then Gil's voice is heard.

"GOBY!" he shouts.

Gil sees Goby, yes, Goby sitting in his usual spot among his classmates. When the Mr. Grouper and the little Guppies hear Gil, they see him with small circle-shaped mouths like Nonny almost always has.

"Huh?" they all say as they turn their heads to Gil floating at the door.

Gil then swims as fast as he can towards Goby.

"GOBY!" Gil says again as he's still swimming at him like a bullet with his arms out.

Gil then embraces Goby but squeezes him really tight.

"Goby," says Gil smiling with his eyes closed, "I'm so happy to see you're still here!"

Mr. Grouper and the little guppies, confused, see Gil embracing Goby as if Goby was Gil's prized possession.

Also confused about the situation, Goby says to Gil, "I'm happy to see you too Gil. Now can you please let go of me you're squeezing me too tight!"

"Oh," says Gil, "my bad. But you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Thanks Gil," says Goby, "but why wouldn't I be here?"

"Gil," asks Oona, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah Gilly," says Molly, "is everything all right?"

"Why are you embracing Goby like that?" asks Nonny.

"Yeah," says Deema, "I know he's your best friend and we like him too but I've never seen you do that to him before."

"Me neither," says Mr. Grouper. "Something you'd like to share with us?"

"Yeah Gil," says the clam, "what's going on."

Gil is silent for a moment.

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened," Gil says to everyone.

Then he goes silent again.

"Want to talk about it?" asks Mr. Grouper.

"Uh," Gil says.

"It's okay," says Mr. Grouper, "you don't have to."

"No," says Gil, "I want to, it's just not easy to say. But I'll give it my best shot."

So everyone is silent and prepares to listen to what Gil has to say.

"I had a nightmare," says Gil.

"What?" says Deema.

"Oh no," says Oona.

"Yes," says Gil, "I had a nightmare that our own Goby here died."

"Oh I'm sorry," says Oona.

"So am I," says Molly.

"We're sorry too Gil," says Mr. Grouper.

"Yeah," says the rest of the Guppies, except Goby.

"You had a bad dream that I died?" asks Goby. "That explains why you hugged me like you did."

"It sure is," says Gil, "and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"That's okay," says Goby.

Goby then asks, "Hey, this doesn't by any chance have anything to do with my recent almost dying from Arklampsia does it?"

"As a matter of fact," says Gil, "it does."

"You must still be traumatized by that," says Mr. Grouper.

"What's traumatized mean?" asks Oona.

"Traumatized means to subject to psychological trauma," answers Nonny, "and a trauma is, well there is more than one kind of trauma but the one Gil is suffering from is an emotional wound or shock that creates substantial, lasting damage to the psychological development of a person. It is also an event or situation that causes great distress and it can have long lasting effects on a person."

"But Gil," says Goby, "I survived, and it's all thanks to you."

"Goby goes on to say to the other guppies, "And to the rest of you."

"I know," says Gil. "But in my dream, kind of the same thing happened and we tried to save you but…"

Gil has a hard time talking. He cannot talk anymore without crying.

He continues: "but you didn't make it."

Gil sits down on the floor and sobs in front of everyone.

"Awww," say all the other guppies.

Mr. Grouper then comes to Gil and rubs Gil's back with his fin.

"It's okay Gil," says Mr. Grouper, "let it all out."

Mr. Grouper then goes to get Gil a cleanix. Molly takes over as Gil's comforter and rubs his back too.

Then Goby comes to Gil and this time, now that he understands why Gil hugged him the way he did earlier, Goby is willing to be hugged by Gil again, so he taps Gil on the shoulder.

When Gil looks up at Goby, Goby opens his arms wide and says "Come here."

Gil then goes to Goby and they hug each other, and Gil doesn't hug Goby as tightly but does cry on Goby's shoulder, but Goby doesn't mind and even rubs Gil's back. And not much later, all the other Guppies start to shed tears, even Goby.

Mr. Grouper comes back with a tissue box and everyone gets a couple pieces of tissue, one to blow their noses and the other to dry their eyes.

Finally Gil and Goby let go of each other but Goby puts his hands on Gil's shoulders.

"Gil," says Goby, "look at me. It's all right. I'm still here as I just said. And it was just a bad dream you had."

"That's right Gil," says Oona, "it was only a dream."

"Oona and Goby are right, Gil," says Mr. Grouper, "what you experienced didn't really happen. All your friends including Bubble Puppy are here.

"And plus," says Deema, "don't you think you should be happy that you helped save Gil in real life?"

"You should try to remember that," says Molly.

Gil thinks about it for a moment.

"You're all right," he says, "I did help save my friend Goby here. However, I couldn't have done it without all of you here."

"Yeah," says Goby, "and I owe my life to all of you, especially you Gil."

Gil gets a little delirious again, "Goby, please don't ever leave me. You are my best friend, and…"

Gil tears up again, "I love you buddy."

"I love you too," says Goby, "and I'll try to stick around as long as I can."

"In fact," Gil says to Mr. Grouper and all his friends, "please, all of you, try not to leave me. You all are not only my friends, but you're my best friends too and I love you all and I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

"We love you too Gil," says Mr. Grouper.

"We sure do," say all the other Guppies.

"And we don't want to lose you or each other either, Gilly," says Molly.

"We're here for you if you need us," says Nonny.

"Thanks guys," says Gil. "I'm still a bit sad, but now that I know Goby is still here, I'll try to get over it and move on."

"That's okay," says Mr. Grouper, "take your time, no need to rush. In fact, I think I'll call off all of today's activities and let you all have a free day today.

"Thanks Mr. Grouper," all the Bubble Guppies say.

"This way Gil can take the time he needs to recover," says Mr. Grouper.

"Thanks Mr. Grouper," Gil says again.

So the Guppies have a play day all that day. They also come and comfort Gil whenever he needs it.

The Happy End

**Author's Final Notes: So did you guys really think I would kill off Goby or any of the other Bubble Guppies characters? No way! I mean that's what I wanted you all to think at first, but I had no intention of killing off any of the characters. This was supposed to be a bad dream Gil was having but I didn't want any of you to know that yet. And after not updating for more than 24 hours, which was intentional, I see I have sparked some reaction to my first readers, which was kind of what I was expecting, although I was hoping no one would get harsh with me and no one did so far so thank you.**

**But I didn't just write this story, this story was inspired by Bubblegupsluvr96's story "Healing a Sick Friend," which I hope you guys also read or will read. But Bubblegupsluvr96's story is the reason why I wrote this story. I wanted to write this after reading hers and I wanted to post it but I didn't do it until I got her permission.**

**But let me say this much, Goby is my second favorite of all the Bubble Guppies (Nonny's my most favorite.) Plus, bad things almost never happen to Goby, they usually happen to Gil, although Gil was a bit affected in this story only not physically but emotionally. I feel like Nonny doesn't have it any easier either but bad things don't befall him as much as they do Gil, except those lunch jokes, especially in the later seasons.  
**

**Even though I did write this particular story, I do not deserve all credit for this. Much of the credit is awarded to Bubblegupsluvr96, because I used her story to write this one.**

**Thanks again Bubblegupsluvr96 for granting me permission to use your story to write mine. By the way, I didn't write this story to try to out-do Bubblegupsluvr96's story, this was just something I wanted to write, but still give Bubblegupsluvr96's story a chance. I hope you read that story before reading mine.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
